1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a confection composition. More particularly, it relates to a confection composition of gasified candy in a binding matrix containing sorbitol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gasified candy is a hard candy is a hard candy containing gas, such as carbon dioxide gas, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,012,893 of Kremzner and Mitchell, 3,985,909 and 3,985,910 of Kirkpatrick and 4,061,457 of Hegadron which are herein incorporated by reference. Such a candy is made by the process which comprises melting crystalline sugar, contacting such sugar with gas at a pressure of 50 to 1,000 psig for a time sufficient to permit incorporation in said sugar of 0.5 to 15 cm.sup.3 of gas per grams of sugar, maintaining the temperature of said sugar during said incorporation above the solidification temperature of the melted sugar, and cooling said sugar under pressure to produce a solid amorphous sugar containing the gas. Upon the release of the pressure the solid gasified candy fractures into granules of assorted sizes.
The resultant product contains 1% to 4% water and most typically 2% to 3% water by weight of the total composition. (All percentage figures herein are in terms of weight percent unless expressly stated otherwise.) Lower levels of moisture are not practicably obtainable because the additional heat necessary to drive off the water causes the candy melt to caramelize or burn, resulting in an off-flavor, undesirable product. Higher moisture levels result in a soft, sticky matrix which rapidly liberates the entrapped gas and is thus not storage stable. Further, the gasified candy does not remain stable at temperatures above about 110.degree. F.
The gasified candy when placed in the mouth produces an entertaining but short-lived popping or sizzling sensation. As the candy is wetted in the mouth the candy melts and the entrapped gas escapes. The tingling effect in the mouth is sensational but short.
In order to store the granules of gasified candy, they must be isolated from any source of free water which would soften the candy and allow the trapped gas to escape. Gasified candy, therefore, is packaged in moisture resistant containers, viz., metal foil and plastic laminated sealed envelopes.
When the solidified gasified candy is fractured into granulated pieces by the release of pressure from the preparation vessel, the resultant product is sieved to provide the gasified candy in uniformly sized pieces.
It is an object of this invention to provide confection compositions of several components, including gasified candy.
It is an object of this invention to provide controlled shaped unitary pieces from particles of gasified candy.
it is another object of this invention to provide gasified candy in a coated form which will not require moisture resistant packaging.
It is still further object of this invention to utilize gasified candy in a confection composition.
It is still another object of this invention to provide additional confections that provide a variety of sensory effects including a sizzling or popping mouthfeel sensation.